Silence
by Lola6
Summary: After saving Buffy and Taras death Willow does not want to kill any one (more or less)


Willow: No candles? Well, I brought one. It's extra flamey. Tara doesn't say anything. Willow steps forward and gives her the candle, closes the door behind herself. Willow: Tara, I have to tell you... Tara: No, I-I understand. You have to be with the person you l-love. Willow: I am. Tara: You mean... Willow: I mean. [Pause] Okay? Tara: Oh, yes. Willow: I feel horrible about everything I put you through. A-and I'm going to  
  
make it up to you. Starting right now. Tara: [starts to smile] Right now? Tara blows out the candle.  
  
***  
  
Willow: See ... that's where you're a dummy. I think about ... what you grew up with, and ... then I look at what you are ... it makes me proud. It makes me love you more. Tara: Every time I- [takes a deep breath] even when I'm at my worst ... you always make me feel special. Tara: How do you do that? Willow: Magic.  
  
***  
  
Tara: You should be safe. Nobody knows you're here. I mean, they don't even know I exist, right? I know all about them, but... Willow]: Hey. Tara: I-I mean, t-that's totally cool. It-it's good. It-it's better. Willow: Tara, it's not like I don't want my friends to know you. I, I really want you to meet them. But I kind of like having something that's just, you know, mine. And I, I usually don't say so many words to say stuff that little, but do you get that at all? Tara: I do.  
  
Tara: I am, you know. Willow: What? Tara: Yours.  
  
***  
  
Willow stepped on to the roof of the bronze. She took small but confident steps. She finally sat on concrete railing and quietly looked into the horizon; the sun was shinning; night was coming soon.  
  
"Tara." She whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek inaudibly.  
  
Memories were flooding her, memories of Tara in her arms, laughing, crying, and finally dieing. She covered her face in her hands trying to block the memories out but immediately took them off; she didn't want the memories to stop, the memories that were her only remaining bond to Tara, she never wanted to forget.  
  
Soon, she thought comforting herself, Soon we'll be together.  
  
She stood up on the edge of the rail. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to freeze the sunset in her memories.  
  
She sat back down holding her head not trying to block out any memories but trying to stop the dizziness that she suddenly felt.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy stormed through the door, "God Willow get down from there!" Buffy dragged Willow down off the rail and she dropped onto the floor and into her hands.  
  
"Buffy," Willow began explaining, "I want her back so badly, I'm dieing."  
  
"I know it can feel that way." Buffy held Willow tightly, "but with time you'll..."  
  
"No." Willow interrupted her, "No.. You don't understand, I took an overdose before I came here; I came here as a backup plan incase it didn't work - I'm dieing."  
  
"Willow." Buffy put her hand on Willows forehead pretending to stroke her hair, she was burning up, "It's gonna be okay, you'll be fine." She lied.  
  
Willow disregarded her saying knowing she was trying to make her feel better.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that much." She grabbed hold to Buffys hand and held it tightly, then closed her eyes and just breathed heavily, "Doesn't hurt."  
  
"Willow." Buffy held her tightly not wanting to let go, "Willow it's gonna be okay I'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine." She took her in his arms, Willow was so fragile and so weak, and Buffy never saw her this way. She got up still holding her, "I'll get you somewhere safe." Buffy said more to herself them to Willow.  
  
Willow used all her remaining strength to push Buffy away and herself out of her arms, "No!" she cried out, "I need to see her, I need her to find me here."  
  
"Willow, you can't just." Buffy put Willow down and kneeled down beside her, "You can't just give up."  
  
"Buffy." Willow smiled, "I already have." She ran her hand down his cheek, "I already have.."  
  
Single tears dropped onto Willows shirt as she stopped breathing leaving Buffy in silent sorrow.  
  
When Buffy was found on that roof a few hours later she refused to let go of the body. "She wanted to stay.. She said that otherwise she wouldn't find her.." Only Giles was able to make her let go and in silent tears she held him as she saw the sun rising and a new day coming up.  
  
***  
  
Now we stand united, looking down at them and at the last three years we spent together in our continuing struggle. Flooded by memories and emotion we pray, for we know the next four years will be even harder then the last. We plead asking not a brighter future nor a pleasant present but a better end, for we as opposed to them are safe, safe and blissful held in each other arms and embrace for eternity. 


End file.
